NotSoSecret Admirer
by corr2win90
Summary: Whose Line is it Anyway?: Set during Weird Newscasters when Colin kisses Greg Episode 1, Season 3 . Colin has wanted Greg all these years, since the British show, but will Greg like him back? Slash, major lemon, rated M for a reason. Also, we're ignoring the fact that both Colin and Greg had wives XD Enjoy!


**NOTE: The Colin and Greg pairing (that shall now be referred to as Coreg, or something like that) is SLASH and is FICTIONAL. So...no likey, no read-y. Two, it's rated M FOR A REASON. Finally, I do not own ****_Whose Line is it Anyway?_****, Colin Mochrie, Greg Proops, or Ryan Stiles. Enjoy!**

Greg's POV

"Kiss me! Kiss me like you never kissed an anchor before!"

I hardly had any time to react before Colin Mochrie's lips came crashing down on mine.

His lips were soft and moist. I know we should've been just stage-kissing, but apparently Colin wanted the full effect. I gave in and put my arms around him, making the crowd go wild. After all, it was all for the show.

Until Colin started to moan.

I opened my mouth in surprise, and Colin sneaked his tongue into my mouth. I had to admit; it felt amazing, and I wanted anything more than to pull Colin closer to me. But I was too shocked to do anything; I was still trying to register the fact that Colin was moaning and enjoying himself.

Sure, his quirk was that he was in love with me, but...

You don't French kiss someone just for acting purposes, do you?

Thinking of that, I quickly pulled away from Colin, panting heavily, not just for show but from the deep kiss. Colin panted as well, and exclaimed, "I am truly a man!" and then kept staring at me lovingly as I passed the news over to Wayne.

I focused on the African American's funny monologue as I felt Colin staring at me. I wanted to confront him right there, ask him about the kiss, but we had microphones on. And there were cameras all around us.

_It'll have to wait till later._

Though, honestly, the kiss felt amazing. I mean, I was straight, but something in Colin's kiss and touch turned me on. A lot.

Wayne finished his bit, earning a hearty applause from the audience as he turned the news back to me. After a brief look back at the still-love struck Colin, I passed the news over to Ryan, who was my angry neighbor.

That's where things got even weirder.

After quickly making jabs at my home life and my manhood, Ryan glanced at Colin, who was still staring at me.

He tapped Colin on the shoulder and said, "You can do better than him! You're way too good for him!"

Now, sure, to anyone who didn't personally know Ryan, the comment would be seen as just for show. But as I looked at my longtime friend say the words, I saw real emotions in his eyes, real concern in his voice.

_Holy shit, Colin's really in love with me._

As Ryan angrily passed the news back to me, Colin laid his head on my shoulder. As I closed out the segment, I made a split-second decision.  
As I said goodbye, I grabbed Colin and pulled him to me, kissing him full on the lips.

**Colin's POV**

_He's kissing me!_

I happily leaned in as Greg pulled me towards him at the end of Weird Newscasters. Sure, it was partly for show, but really...

_I want Greg._

I'd had a crush on the Californian since the late days of the British Whose Line. However, I didn't come out until after the series ended. I told Ryan, who was my roommate, first, and he accepted me. I told him how I liked Greg, and I could see he didn't approve. Greg was somewhat of a wild child, and was straight.

So, when Drew gave the quirk that I was in love with Greg, I couldn't help but kiss him for real. I didn't know how Greg would react, if he would recoil in disgust or actually like it.

_Well, obviously he likes it!_

I sighed as Greg pulled back, hearing Drew's buzzer go off. Greg grinned at the cameras, and as we turned our backs to sit back down, he mouthed to me, "Meet me in my dressing room later?"

I nodded quickly as I sat back down in my seat, happy as a clam. I looked over at Ryan, who saw the exchange and was shaking his head. I gave him a look, telling him that I was okay, and then focused back on Drew.

The rest of the episode went by quickly. I still performed to the best of my ability, but I thought about Greg's lips on mine the whole rest of the time.

_Those soft, delicious lips..._

Finally, we finished filming and Dan yelled, "That's a wrap!" I quickly got up and went backstage. I went to my dressing room first, to get my stuff and make sure I looked okay. Finally, I sighed and made my way to Greg's dressing room.

I knocked on the door, nervous as hell. Greg opened the door, grabbed me by my shirt collar, and dragged me in.

He shut and locked the door behind me, and pushed up against the closed door, his lips crashing onto mine.

I kissed him back, starting to moan softly as our tongues mingled. He stopped kissing my mouth and moved to my neck, kissing, licking, and nipping at the skin.

"You like me, don't you, Mochrie?" he whispered to me softly.

Instead of answering, I took his chin in my hands and brought his lips back to mine, running my hands down his back, resting on his butt. Greg gave a slight moan, opening his mouth to let my tongue in.

Our tongues danced together, making us both moan even more in delight. We moved to Greg's couch, him getting on top of me as I laid back.

He kept kissing me, but then pulled back to look into my eyes. I looked up at him. "You like me back? I thought you were..."

"Straight?" He said, kissing my neck, "Yeah. But...something about you turns me on. I want you, Col."

I gave a slight gasp and moan as he sucked on my collarbone. "Are you sure..."

I was cut off as Greg kissed me again, taking his aggressiveness as a yes. I gave in and kissed him back, tugging at his shirt hungrily.

He complied, taking off his suit jacket and tie. I unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it to the ground, revealing his chest.

"I know I'm not Tom Cruise-hot," he said embarrassedly, "but-" He cut off into a growl as I kissed his nipples, running my hands across his chest. He then started to take off my shirt, undoing the buttons hastily and throwing it to the ground.

"Sorry about Ryan," I said as he caressed my chest. "Ever since I came out to him, he's always been protecting me."

"Shush, it's fine," he said, putting his hand on my mouth. "You talk too much."

I smiled, put my arms around him, and pulled him back down to kiss him. Our kisses got hotter and more passionate, and finally, Greg reached for my pants.

I bucked my hips, helping him get the pants and boxers off in one shot. Greg then took off his own pants and boxers. We both looked at each other longingly, and I grinded my hips against Greg's, our cocks rubbing against each other in the best way.

"Don't be a tease," he said, panting.

I smiled mischievously, taking his cock in my hands, stroking it, making him go crazy. "What, like this? Oh, come on, Greggy. You know you like it."

"Fuck, Colin," he said breathily, "Do something..."

I took his cock in my mouth then, making him shut up and start to moan again. I felt him get harder as I sucked, happy that I was bringing him such joy. I sped up, feeling him get close.

"Col, I'm gonna come..." Greg said, coming into my mouth seconds later.

I swallowed all of it and smiled at him, seeing his pleasure. He kissed me softly, and then unexpectedly flipped me over so that he was on the bottom and I was on top.

He grinned, and took my member in his hands. "My turn, Canadian."

He did the same thing to me as I did to him; however, I came much faster, Greg swallowing all of it. As he took my cock out of his mouth, he smiled and said, "Now for the fun part."

He reached down, and suddenly a bottle of lube was in his hand.

"Why the hell do you have a bottle of lube in your dressing room?" I asked, surprised and also happy that he had the item.

He chuckled. "You never know when you'll need it," he said, spreading my legs out.

He put a considerable amount on his fingers, and then put the bottle back. He smiled at me, and started putting his fingers through my tight entrance, stretching me out.

I started moaning as he hit my prostate. "Oh, Greg, just take me now!"

He laughed, and lubed himself a little as he got in position, entering me slowly. Finally, he pulled me down and whispered, "Ready, Canadian?"

I nodded, and he started coming in and out of me. I shivered in delight and started moaning, knowing that I was going to come again. He sped up, and grabbed my cock in his hands again, stroking it in time with his thrusts. I came, going over my stomach and Greg's. He chuckled and moaned my name as he came deep within me. We both sighed happily, and I laid my head on his chest as he held me.

"What are we then, Greg?" I asked him.

"Well, that's the best sex I've ever had," he said, kissing my forehead. "So...I'd say we're together now."

I smiled, and kissed him softly. "Good."


End file.
